User blog:IamLucifer69/PE Keep Proposal - Asav from Uncharted: The Lost Legacy
For my next Pure Evil keep proposal, I am going with Asav from the Uncharted games. What is the work? The Uncharted franchise is a series of games exclusive to the Playstation consoles (even handheld). They are about Nathan Drake, a treasure hunter and thief who hunts for legendary items across the world with the help of Victor "Sully" Sullivan and Elena Fisher. These adventures usually get him into conflict with various opponents/rivals who seek the same items. Uncharted: The Lost Legacy is the fifth console instalment and it is about Chloe Frazer and former mercenary Nadine Ross travelling India to look for the Tusk of Ganesh. Who is the candidate? Asav is an insurgent leader from a civil war in India who hates the current bloodline of new kings in his country and views the Indian government as weak and that the ancient laws were superior. He therefore sparks the civil war and is trying to wipe them out so he can return the country to the way of the old kings. What has he done? In his quest to remove the new kings' bloodline, Asav started a civil war that has resulted in mass murder, destruction and chaos throughout the country. When Chloe and Nadine broke into his high-rise where his collected artefacts were located, they found that he is a poacher and ivory seller, therefore showing his disregard for animal life. This is backed up when one of his explosives later in the game leads to a baby elephant getting trapped under debris. During his quest to find the Tusk of Ganesh, he has repeatedly tried to kill Chloe, Nadine and also Sam Drake for betraying him. When finally getting the Tusk, he trades it to the new Shoreline leader Orca for a bomb. He attempted use this bomb in killing a city full of innocent people, whom he deemed as peasants. Heinousness Throughout the game, Asav shows himself to be a trustful and respectful man. However, he does not hesitate to execute anyone who is a potential threat to his goals. During the final battle, he considered himself patient but then Chloe and Nadine a "special breed of mongrel". This clearly insights that Asav is a misogynist and arrogant as he believed he could beat them at every turn. Asav is hypocritical to the point of being totally delusional while using idiotic logics to justify his actions. This is proven when he didn't shoot the three in the temple in order to no upset the gods, but instead blew up the temple to drown them. He has no respect for any heritage regarding the Indian culture. Freudian Excuses/Mitigating Factors His backstory suggested that he used to be a well-decent man during his time when he was studying to be a doctor. According to one of his men, Asav had a wife but he never showed to have a ring, meaning that he had no intention of respecting. Regardless of these, Asav showed no redeeming qualities and there is nothing else about his past that can justify his actions. Final Verdict Due to his disregard for the innocent human and animal lives that suffer or die because of him, and his inability to feel honour or respect towards anyone or anything other than his own goals, I feel that Asav should remain as Pure Evil. What do you think? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals